Evil Love
by Whispering Stars
Summary: Baljeet is evil now, and has taken over the tri-state area. He wants to make slaves of everyone, put Phineas in prision to die and make Isabella his queen. Now, Phineas must fight to save himself and his crush from the clutches of a evil ruler. Phinbella
1. C H A P T E R 1: The Begining

**Summary:**

** Baljeet it upset with Isabella after she keeps mooning over him. In rage, he storms off and unwittingly ends up in the mix of Perry's battle. Without knowing it, he is zapped by Dr. D new evil ray and turns truly evil, taking over the tri-state area then aiming for the world. How he does this? Well all I can tell you is that he makes everyone slaves, Isabella his wife, and Phineas is prisoner. Read on in the story to find out what happens!**

** A/N**

** My newest story! Tada… uh. Well read. **

_**Phineas' POV**_

"So Ferb what should we do today?" I ask my stepbrother who was reading a book. Ferb was smart and, sort of in his own way, shy. No, shy is not the right word. A strong silent type who likes to read. I chuckled slightly under my breath. I hated reading in the summer. It was too much like school.

I looked up and saw Baljeet and Isabella come through the gate followed by Buford and Irving. I smiled in greeting at my friends, Buford, and Irving. Buford was a bully and called me dinnerbell. I did not mind the nickname so much as he was not the nicest person in the world. While Irving… uh well no need to explain there.

"Hey, guys whatcha doing?" Isabella asked. She always asks us that. It makes me smile for some reason.

"Nothing, just thinking of today's plan. We need some help getting some stuff out of the garage. Buford, care to help?" I ask the bully. He nods.

"Can do, dinnerbell." Buford responded.

That is what I was talking about. "Irving? Can you go get some paint out of your garage? We are all out."

Irving squealed. "You want to use _my_ paint?" He squealed again making me kind of freaked out. "Oh this so awesome! I will treasure the paint can forever and whatever is left. I will be back!"

I sighed; he was too obsessed with Ferb and me for his own good. I blinked, that thought sounded so wrong it was not even funny!

"Anyway… Isabella, Baljeet. You two come up with ideas oh and if you have any spare parts that would be great." I told them. Then I turned to Buford and Ferb. "Let's go." I said running towards the garage. Ferb and Buford ran after me.

_**Isabella's POV**_

_I smiled. Phineas trusted me with helping him! He really does trust me!_ I sighed dreamily and fell into the Phineas daydream with us running away together. I was finally snapped out of it by Baljeet.

"Hello! Izzy! Isabella! Are you there?" Baljeet screamed to me in his Indian accent. Waving his hands in front of me.

"What? Oh sorry! Just you know, thinking about Phineas." I sighed. To my surprise, Baljeet got annoyed.

"Let's go already!" With that we walked toward my garage. I noticed Baljeet inching ever closer to me as we walked.

"You know, it is nice. Just the two us. Walking together. Alone. It is kind of uh romantic." Baljeet told me. I blushed in annoyance.

We walked into my garage and gathered anything we would need before walking back. I noticed, once again, inching closer to me. This time though, Baljeet was staring at me with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You sure look, uh, pretty today Izzy." Baljeet told me.

"Uh, thanks and just call me Isabella. Isabella is fine." I only liked it when Phineas called me Izzy.

"Okay, you know I think it was fate for us to go get the supplies together." Baljeet said, smiling.

I sighed; we were in Phineas' backyard again. "Look Baljeet, you are an awesome friend but I only like you as a friend. Nothing more. You know who I have a crush on."

Baljeet glared at me and threw everything he was carrying on the ground.

"All you care about is Phineas! Phineas this, Phineas that! I hate it! You never ask me 'whatcha doing!' No you only care about Phineas! Why don't you open your eyes?" With that Baljeet stormed away, leaving me feeling more guilty and confused than ever before.

"Sorry…" I murmured. I felt a hand grab my shoulder gently. I looked around to see Phineas.

"What is up with Jeet?"

"It's… complicated." I told my friend.

_**Perry's POV  
**_

I was heading towards my nemesis' building. I hurriedly entered the building and went up the elevator. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting while the elevator slowly went up to the floor Dr. D was on. I sighed impatiently. _Any day now?_ Finally, the elevator dinged and I stepped out and toward the door of my nemesis. I then knocked on the door and hurried away.

"Hello?" Came the high squeaky voice of Doofenshrimtz. "Oh well, guess it is not… Oof!" I leaped out of the shadows and slammed my foot against his chin causing the doctor to cry in pain.

"Ow!" He screamed, finally when stopped, he glared at me. "Perry the platypus, that was not nice! I mean look at this, look at this! I will have this mark for a week! I hope you are happy. At least you used the door however…" Dr. D muttered then called for Norm.

"Norm! Get over here!" Dr. D yelled at his robot.

"Coming sir. Would it kill you to say please though?" Norm asked.

"Don't start that again!" Dr. D growled.

"Fine." Norm said before grasping me with his huge hand and lifting me so I was high in the air.

"Okay, so I ran out of money for a proper trap so I decide to use Norm. Okay? Okay, let's move on." Dr. D said motioning for Norm who was still holding me to follow.

"Alright Perry, so what did your boss tell you? Do you know what I am planning? Well let me tell you. You see, the other day, when I was having a meeting with my evil scientist group. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." _Or Lovemuffin _I thought with a grin, my eyes closing. "I showed them my latest invention and they laughed at me! They laughed at me! Then Rodney humiliated me with his invention by showing all of the good things I did in life, I do not mean good evil things I mean good, good things. They all said I was the least evil scientist in the group. I was so upset I ran home crying, which only added to my humiliation. Anyway so when I got back I made… wait Perry the platypus or you even listening?"

I snorted slightly and shout my eyes open. _You try listening to a back-story like yours every mission._ I thought.

"Oh my gosh! You are even ruder then the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.S! Uggh, well at least wait until I show you my invention before you doze off Perry the platypus! Yeesh! My life is not only trying to battle you! I have a life to attend to!"

_Right, sure you do._ I think but I look away with guilt to make Dr. D feel better.

"That is more like it! Now anyway, this is my invention." _Probably a ray that will make their closes disappear so they will be humiliated in public. _I thought to myself. But I was way off.

"This! My evilrayevilinator…ray!" He paused. "Uh, still working on the name. Anyways when I zap myself with this, I will become even more eviler then I already am. And the most evil scientist in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N"

That was my cue. I wiggled one hand out of the grasp of Norm and pushed one of his buttons. The sleep mode button.

"Going into sleep mode. Good night." With that both arms dropped and his back bent forwards and he was silent.

"No!" Dr. D screamed then paused, thinking for a minute as I stood there in a fighting position. "Hm… maybe I should have not trapped you with a robot that you have used before… oh well, let's rumb… Ow! My face!" Dr. D recoiled as I punched him in the nose before I launched myself into battle.

Baljeet's POV

"Stupid Phineas. Stupid Isabella." I muttered, my arms crossed as I walked away from the  
Flynn-Fletcher house. I walked toward town; I had no idea where to go. I just needed to have some time away from everything. I walked through town then spotting a building that looked familiar. I was behind it so I had no idea if there was a sign or not.

"Oh! This must be the building of that famous Danville scientist, Dr. Hat. Science will break my mind off of the events that happened recently." I smiled and walked in through the door I saw.

"Hm… this door seems very back roomish, and this hallway seems very back roomish… just like the book described his home is!" I smiled and hurried to the nearest elevator and pushed the very highest floor. I smiled and squealed. This was my chance to meet a famous scientist. I walked inside the elevator once it arrived and rode it all the way to the top.

Finally, when the elevator dinned, I looked outside of the elevator and stepped out of it. I frowned slightly.

"This does not seem right. What famous scientist leaves his front door open? Wide open? Famous scientists need their own time and quiet time right?" I looked out a nearby window and frowned, seeing a sign that said Dr. Hat in front of a building that looked very similar to this one.

"Oh I am in the wrong building! It must be the other big purple building in town. Oh well." I turned around, not paying attention to anything that was happening in the room and stepping toward the elevator. But before the elevator was in reach, a searing pain shout up my back and I screamed in agony. It hurt so badly! I had no idea what hit me! But no feelings over took me, feelings I never felt before, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, panting. I tried to stay awake but the world went dark.

**A/N**

** Oh dear, what happened to poor Baljeet? Wait for chapter 2 to find out! Also, I tried to nail the characters personalities more than I did in my past stories so I hope I did I better job. Anyway, review for a faster update if you want me to update.**


	2. C H A P T E R 2: Hamster cage

**A/N**

** I never expected this story to be so popular! Thanks for the 8 reviews you gave me guys! I'm really sorry I didn't type this chapter up faster but I'm really busy and I have a life outside of the computer. So unless you want crappy 3 paragraph chapters, remember to give some time. The reviews are also loved you know. ^^.**

** I really had to think about how I wanted this chapter to go because I had to figure what should happen next, which is another reason this chapter took forever. **

** Anyways. Please enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb sadly. (I'm really bad at disclaiming aren't I?)**

_**Perry's POV**_

A blood chortling screech split through the air forcing the fight I was currently in to be put on hold. Dr. D and I both looked over toward the direction where the screaming had come from. I didn't expect much at first. I assumed it was nothing more than just something of Doofenshrimtz stuff, whether it was a robot or a human. What I did see made my blood ice slightly.

It was the Indian kid, Baljeet, and my owners' friend. What in the Sam heck was he doing here!

I looked up at Dr. D for a reaction; did he guess I knew the kid now unconscious on the floor?

Luckily, Doofenshrimtz has the brains of a bird. "What is that kid doing here? Is he another agent from a different organization of secret agent animals? Great… just what I needed. Look buddy, I hate to tell you this but I have a nemesis."

I gave myself a mental slap to the forehead, either Dr. D needed glasses or he was a lot stupider then I originally thought.

After a few more seconds, he seemed to catch onto something. "Hey, wait a second. Perry the platypus aren't those secret organizations only for animals? And don't you guys have those hats that you wear to show you are a secret agent? It's like… the thing that separates you out from the other normal pets… or humans… I guess."

I blinked slowly before shrugging.

"Well, since he's not going to do anything…" Dr. D started his voice slow and had an evil edge to it. I knew what it meant.

The next thing I knew, Doofenshrimtz was shooting green laser beams at me. I dodged to the side and looked anxiously back at Baljeet. I had to get him out of here before he got hurt, or, more importantly, he wakes up and sees me as an agent!

Yet Dr. D was not giving me a break, he kept shooting lasers at me. Left and right. I had to get out of here, now!

Then, I had an idea. I ran over, close to his evil ray thing, knowing Doofenshrimtz would not think twice about shooting me here. Dr. D didn't think things over normally.

And, right on cue, Dr. D shoot the laser at me, at the last second I leaped upwards, letting the laser hit his ray.

The ray began twitching, electric charges rushed through and around the metal, I landed next to Baljeet and quickly picked him up. Good thing the kid was so light!

"Perry the Platypus what did you do! My invention! No!" Dr. D screamed at me.

I quickly threw on my jetpack and flew out of the DEI with Baljeet in my arms, bridle style.

As a flew away, I heard an explosion behind me, but not before Dr. D called out to me in rage, signaling the end of my early afternoon mission.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

_**Phineas' POV**_

"This looks great you guys!" I stated proudly as my friends and I stepped back from our latest project and gazed at it with admiration.

"What was the point of this dinnerbell?" Buford asked me.

I was about the answer but Ferb beat me to it. "Well it's-"

"Who _cares?_ Its Phineas and Ferb! Their inventions are so cool there is no need to have a point!"

Buford rolled his eyes. "Nerd lover." He muttered.

I just blinked once and exchanged a quick look with Ferb before looking upwards at the project.

Isabella broke the silence. "Are we going to have to be turned into hamsters to do this?" She joked.

I chuckled at Isabella's words but did not respond to her directly. "This gigantic hamster cage is meant to be for humans thus we don't have to have to turn into hamsters.

"Besides, if we were hamsters, this would like a flea in a large, luxurious hamster cage." Ferb stated.

"That's over exaggerating it." Buford muttered.

"Not really, we crunched the numbers and drew to scale and scaled downwards between the flea and the hamster cage, thus giving us the result of the flea and the large spacious cage being the same as us and hamsters in this cage." I explained.

My words were meant by silence.

_At times like this, I wish Baljeet was here, he would have understood that. At least Ferb understood…_ I sighed and tried explaining in simpler terms

Finally, people started to get it. Well… Izzy and Irving did, I felt no need to go on with Buford.

"Alright. Are we ready to go in?" I asked with a grin.

"You Betcha. " Isabella told me with a smile.

Irving and Buford both nodded, but before any of us could get into the gigantic hamster cage, I heard a familiar scream.

"Phineas! What are you doing out here!"

I turned to see Candace behind me with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Hey sis, do you like? It's a gigantic hamster cage!" I informed with a smile. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like being a rodent have all the fun in those wheels and tunnels? Well, now you can know!"

Candace narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you guys' crazy? Building this giant cage in the backyard? Oh…. I'm so telling mom! You guys are so busted this time!" Candace stated before dashing away.

I smiled. "Okay, sounds good. Catch you later Candace." I stated, waving.

_**Baljeet's POV**_

I groaned and blinked my eyes open to find myself staring at the ceiling. At first, I had no idea where I was. I looked around. I saw books, my nerd stuff, ECT. That could mean only one thing. I was in my room.

I sat up in my head and rubbed my head as I swung my legs over the side of my bed.

"Ugh… what happened?" I muttered out loud. I could have sworn I was in a giant purple building, and now, somehow, I was home.

I could not remember how I got home but the rest of the day was still fresh in my mind. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

_Phineas…._ The one guy keeping me from the girl I loved. The inventor of the group, the popular and optimistic guy.

I angrily kicked the nearby desk before sighing sadly. Here I was, smart, witty, funny, and I trying to get a girl that should be mine!

I smiled evilly and chuckled sinisterly under my breathe. _Isabella, you will be mine. Even if I have to knock down your precious Phineas down a few notches._

**A/N**

** Hm… Baljeet seems slightly out of character, hm... Wonder what will happen?**

** Remember to review you guys. I know people read this cause I can look at my number of hits you know. ^^. Once again, thank you guys for the reviews so far, I'll try to update sooner this time since I actually have a good idea about what will happen this chapter. This chapter just was deiced as I typed… XD**


	3. C H A P T E R 3: Feelings of Anger

**A/N**

**Remember when I said I'll update sooner? Yeah… I remember saying that too… My bad… DX. I got real busy with school you guys… I'm sorry. :/. But yes, I'm alive once more to write! :D**

**Anyways. Big thanks to me reviwers! I love that you guys click an extra button and type in a message just for me. :3. I also have the people who have favorited/put an alert on this story to give big thanks too. Glad to see so many love this story enough to have on the "favorite list" haha. And I won't leave out those who don't do anything... haha, thanks even "just you viewers who don't review or favorited this" xD. But seriously, i love all fans of this story very much. :3**

**So yep, Chapter 3, FINALLY! You guys waited a long time for this, and now your wait is over. Get ready to enjoy an awesome chapter. (At least I hope. Haha.) Anyways, read on. :3**

_**Baljeet's POV**_

I wandered down the street silently, putting one foot in front of the other as the aroma of afternoon lunch time hits my nostrils. The sharp winds brushes over my hair to swirl the strands in a flirry of movement. Sharp pieces of dirt pierce through the protection of my eye lids, causing irritation enough to notice it, not enough for pain.

_Pff, wind is like Phineas sometimes. Annoying, a disturbance, something that needs to go away… _

I curl my hands into fists, my dark of my hands turning white as my knuckles becoming balls in a motion of anger.

_Phineas…_

How in the world was I suppose to knock him down a few pegs? The 'oh so perfect guy' that Isabella adored! _He's to optimistic about everything, his personality shines through to Isabella as one to be loving and welcome, and his inventions…_

Phineas' inventions make the ultimate thrill for any girl.

I grit my teeth at the very thought, just holding back loud snarls of anger that wanted to erupt out of my throat.

"Hey, Baljeet!"

I flinch, my eyes glaring upwards to the figure who had spoken to me. The figure was an all too familiar red head, familiar sneakers that belong to the same boy makes tracks across the grass.

_I must have gotten to Phineas' backyard in the process of my complicated thoughts… Curses, I needed more time to think of a plan to take Phineas down from the 'perfect guy.' At least to Isabella._

"Hey Baljeet!"

Ah yes, the voice that breathed into my ears next was one that you would hear from pure talent only. It was light, girl sounding, and all around wonderful to listen too. Yes, only one person had that voice.

"Hi Isabella."

The black-haired girl climbs down off of the… giant hamster cage…

_Of course!_

I shake my head, no, I had to keep my cool. There was a lady present now.

Yes, a lady. The fairest and most beautiful of them all. "What's up?"

"Oh, just another summer project of course." Phineas grinned.

I simply growl a bit, hoping the red-head would get the message to shut up. No, I wanted Isabella to explain to me what this was, not the idiot red-head!

"Yes, of course." I reply, doing my best to keep the scorn and venomous tone out of my voice. I supposed letting Phineas know now how much I hated him wouldn't help… for now… _After all, he'd only tell Isabella and that would make Isabella dislike me. No, I need to prove to her I can be __**just **__like Phineas._

_Just like him… without the idiocy. Which won't be hard considering my intelligence._

"Yep, care for a tour?" Phineas offered.

"Why yes, that would be delightful." I reply with a nod.

"Awesome! Now, right this way." Phineas states, motioning for me to follow him. Leaving Isabella to go on ahead

I roll my eyes and move my feet across the lush moss colored green grass to follow.

"Alright, please step into this tube for the ride." Phineas states, walking into a tube where Isabella was already standing.

"Ride?" I question, stepping in the tube as well.

"Duh, we can't climb to the top." Phineas reminds.

Before I could offer any response, a huge rush of wind sucks me upwards. I get no chance for any complaints as I'm suddenly sucked upwards through hills, dips, spiral twists, and straight shots.

It went on for a good 20 seconds before I landed in a lush bedding of plush tan colored items.

"Here we are! The Hamsters nest!" Phineas announces.

"Made up of lightly tan colored pillows to represent the sawdust the fluffy creatures we all know and love rest in." Isabella explains.

I struggle through the mass of soft felt used to sleep on. "Yeah, fun."

"Now, let's take the slide down to the eating area." Phineas announces before scrambling through the mass of pillows towards another tube.

I follow, now silencing relishing the added fact of Isabella being so close to me as we traveled to our next destination.

The tube we travel down was the steepest slide you could ride without basically falling. The rush of air comes back in the same way, just with more force against the face.

The three of us land in a pile in our next destination.

"Isabella! Are you alright?" I gasp scrambling away from the pile and looking at her anxiously.

"I'm fine Baljeet." Isabella replies.

Phineas gets to his feet, brushing off his hands on his pants for a moment before reaching out. A brutes hand encloses around the fair Isabella's and helps her to her feet.

It took my overpowering willow power not to go and shove Phineas down a deep ditch.

"Sorry about that, some things have slightly rough landings. But the ride is always fun." Phineas explains.

I silently curse the red-head in my mind. _"Fun?" You call Isabella almost getting hurt fun?_

My rage boils even more as I see Isabella only smiling at Phineas in response. _If she was mine… I would never let her get hurt._

I grit my teeth to keep in the curses wanting to spill out and chew out Phineas. "Hey, uh, shouldn't we get moving?"

"Right, so this is the eating area… And really we have nothing else to show you that's important, other then the wheel/exercise area." Phineas states.

"Yeah, it's not important." Isabella adds. "And you can go explore on your own."

I made no response.

Isabella then turns to Phineas. "So, uh, Phineas. Would you like to share some hamster chows with me? We could a bowl and lay side by side in the pillow nest. Just you and me…" The black haired girl sighs, her eyes glazing over with happiness as she feels into a dream state.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Phineas replies with a smile. A smile he shows to all of his friends.

I couldn't help but gap at Phineas. _How flipping clueless can you get? Isabella just asked to lay in a bed with you, while eating out of the same thing. It's like sharking a milkshake in bed. And now, she's staring off into space with a zoned out look and voice… those beautiful voice and eyes… and you don't even care?_

Isabella quickly snaps out of it and looks away. I couldn't honestly tell what she was thinking.

_I can't let this keep going. As stupid as Phineas is, he'll catch on soon enough. Even if Isabella has to flat out say her love for him. That means I have to win over the fair Isabella… but how?_

…

_I don't know, but I need to keep them apart as much as possible now._

"Uh, actually, Phineas, mind showing me to the last room yourself?" I ask, trying to sound like a friend to vile thing before me.

Phineas turns to me with a smile. "Sure Baljeet!" He turns back to Isabella. "Alright, so… you go and get the food and I'll see you in a second?" He offers.

Isabella nods with another warm smile. "Alright Phineas." She turns and waves at me. "Bye Baljeet!"

I smile at her and wave back. Yet, she doesn't give me one of her lush, beautiful, and perfect smiles. _Because I'm not Phineas. Typical._

"Come on Baljeet." The red leads me away from my love and we end up sliding down another tube, a clear green one.

Within a minute, we're down below in a giant room filled with wheels and running tracks with treats on the end to run towards. It was literally a giant exercise room designed for oversized hamsters.

"So yeah. This is it." Phineas states with a grin.

"Cool." I reply. "I'll stay in here…" Wait, what was I doing? Leaving Phineas to be alone with Isabella in a bed? What could happen? _Oh calm down… there 11... Like anything will happen… Past them being alone… and Phineas perhaps getting a better hook on the idea of Isabella feelings…_

_My Gawd why am I staying down here?\_

It was too late though. The imaginative red-head was already leaving to go back with Isabella. The Isabella that should be _mine! _After all, I actually realize how she feels! I appreciate her cute face, her shining eyes, her beautiful body…

Yes, unlike Phineas I realize what she is like. How she looks…

That's exactly why I will make her mine…

And, as I looked around the room, I know exactly how to go about doing that.

**A/N**

**Hmm… What is Baljeet up too? Find out next chapter. (Which will come MUCH MUCH MUCH faster, I promise you.)**

**Please review to tell me your thoughts! :D**


	4. C H A P T E R 4: A plan

**A/N**

**Hello Everyone. Yes, I'm alive.**

**I totally forgot about fan fiction. ._. And yet, my sister goes on it every day. Its sad…**

**My sister actually reminded me about my stories, telling me "Your worse at updating then me." I gave her the weirdest look and she reminded me of fan fiction.**

**I haven't been on since October. I kind of grew out of the computer, like a lot. I love playing on videogames too much to write. I started growing out of it over the summer, when I had summer school, and then, the school year came and I was like… 'Whatever, I'll right again.'**

**I've been on the computer, but not fanfic, since.**

**Then, my sis comes in and reminds me. Out of curiosity, I decided to look through my old profile and look over my stories. I feel like… Weird. ._. Like my stories are no good. I was actually just going to stop writing until this old story caught my eye. And how many favorites, reviews, and stuff it has. It scared me.**

**So I re-read it and… Well, I sort of remembered the idea behind it. Okay not really.**

**I then decided to bounce some ideas off my sister and we structured up this story. I may give it to her and just call it quits. She doesn't update that often, but she's on the sight at least and loves writing. I do it… I really don't know why I do it. ._. I feel good posting a chapter, but then I lose the will to write.**

**Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. I'll write this chapter and we'll await the future. *shrug* I sorry for not updating sooner. I just don't like writing. In fact, if so many people didn't read this story, I'd probably would call it quits on everything. So yeah, sorry for the long wait. Incredibly long wait really. Try to enjoy and I'll decide hopefully soon enough if I wish to continue this story.**

**Ferb's POV**

I dash across the ramp under hand and foot, struggling to keep up a pace while crawling on all fours like a hamster. In front of me, dangling just out of reach, was a delicious looking sandwich.

I hadn't had lunch yet, and the idea of taking a bit out of what looked to be a BLT with mayo was all too tempting.

I was currently running on a machine, a treadmill, struggling to get my treat dangling off the front of this, while enjoying a summer day in an oversized hamster cage.

It was just another seize the day, you could say.

Though I was very intent on getting my sandwich, voices to my right alerted of someone else in the area I was in. A red head and black haired dark skin male catch my eye and glance over in that direction to see my brother and smart friend Baljeet entering the room. A slam a hand onto a button to stop the machine I was one. Sandwich forgotten, I raise a hand up, letting my ears flick purposely in an animal way to seem more hamsterish. I couldn't quite hear what was being said, but I did notice expression.

As always, Phineas was looking bright and happy. Baljeet however…

I tilt my head a little, confused by what I see. Anger? Do I see that?

Before I could get closer to maybe here the conversation being talked about, my brother's retreating footsteps sound. I see him wave to me before he exit's the room through one of the many hamster tunnels we had built ourselves.

Silence fills the room briefly, and I didn't intend on filling it. Being a man of action, I didn't feel the need to speak unless prompted. And though I'm sure others would find the silence awkward, I didn't try to fill like Phineas would.

Just when I felt my hunger showing, and a sandwich calling out to me, Baljeet decides to make himself known.

"Hello Ferb."

His familiar, peaceful, non-threatening voice fills my ears. Now acting like a 'normal' human being, I sit on the edge of the treadmill, looking up at Baljeet. I see him cross over to me, smiling slightly.

There was no trace of anger in his eyes anymore, but they did seem distracted.

I decided not to question my smart friend about it, knowing him to be quite distracted with math most of the time, so I decided that was it. Instead, I give him a wave for a greeting.

He nods a little before looking away. "Um… Pardon me Ferb. But may I have this room alone for a bit. I'd love to try some equipment and not have eyes watching. There are other places to go if you want… So you don't mind, right?"

I gave him a long inquiring look. Baljeet though I would be judging? Meh, whatever. If he wants the room alone, he can have it I suppose.

I give him a thumbs up, my signature one, before leaving and going up to the tube my own brother had left out of.

**Baljeet's POV**

I keep on an innocent face until Ferb had left. Once he was gone, a smirk found its way onto my face. _Foolish Ferb, he has no idea what I'm planning does he?_

I suddenly blink in realization.

… _Did I really just think that about Ferb? How could I, I didn't hate Ferb. It was Phineas fault. Phineas was the one keeping me away from my love. _I reason.

… _But he likes Phineas and supports him. He gets a more 'slight dislike-neutral' status. For now. Hard to say if he'll stay on my good side_. I muse with a smirk.

Turning away from the hamster tunnel I make my way over to various exercise equipment around.

So much electrons… So much electricity to be used. It would be shame if something was to happen to make them… Short out…

The thought makes me snicker slightly to myself as I set to work. I fish out a box of matches in the middle of my work and set them aside for when I need to use it.

**Isabella's POV**

I'm beyond excited. My first actual kind of date was Phineas Flynn was about to happen. He was going to spend time with me alone. Dreams really do come true…

I couldn't help but notice that while I was in total bliss about the whole thing, Phineas was walking around with a straight face, acting like everything was totally normal.

I sigh at that, but do my best to ignore it. Baby steps here… Baby steps. Getting time to spend alone with Phineas was what was important right now. And-

"Hey Ferb!" My thoughts are cut off by Phineas' voice calling out to his brother.

Sure enough that green haired male appears and waves to us, coming right on over.

"Hey Ferb." I wave back.

"Hey Ferb. Isabella and I were about to bring some food down to shaving pen. Want to join us?"

Seriously? I means seriously… Why couldn't Phineas see that I want to be alone?

Before Ferb could respond though, I notice out of the corner of my eye Gretchen, second in command of my fireside girls troop, dashing over. "Guys!"

Phineas was the one to respond. "Gretchen, what is wrong?" He asked.

She gasped some before pointing to the exercise room in which I saw an all too familiar Indian kid come out of. With Gretchen too out of breathe to respond, Baljeet was the one to explain the situation.

"Fire!"

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger… Yay.**

**Okay, again, not sure what I'm going to do about this story. I may give it to my sister. She's a better writer and she's on more. Its my choice, but you guys can tell me what you think. I wouldn't be offended if you'd rather have my sister write this. She actually really likes writing. I'm growing not to like it anymore…**

**Yep… Anyways. Later everyone.**


End file.
